


We Keep This Love In A Photograph

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Jebby - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: josh thinks debby is picture perfect





	We Keep This Love In A Photograph

josh has always known that debby is beautiful.

it's not hard to see, and under all her outward beauty is an even more beautiful brain. he fell in love fast and hard, and finds himself still falling. he doesn't think he'll ever reach the bottom, and he's more than okay with that.

the sun is setting, bathing his house in golden-hour rays, when he wanders into the living room. debby is sitting on the couch, absentmindedly petting jim as she looks out the window, an open book in front of her and a contemplative expression on her face. she's always doing that, always zoning out and thinking a million thoughts at once. she looks like the picture perfect, aesthetic posts josh always sees on his explore page.

_her head is a living forest full of songbirds_

her head cocks slightly to the side as her mind reaches a particularly interesting thought, and the hint of a smile lifts the corners of her mouth.

josh's hands move on their own accord, reaching for his phone and snapping a picture of her before his memory can forget the precious moment. the click of the camera brings her out of her little bubble, but josh doesn't feel too bad. knowing her, she'll probably be back there in five minutes.

"what are you doing?" the question is accompanied by a small smile.

"admiring the art," josh replies easily as he walks over to her, enjoying the way the compliment causes pink to bloom over her cheeks. he snuggles into the couch, dragging her into his arms. "take a picture with me," he mumbles into the skin on her neck.

she laughs. "okay." neither of them moves. "you gonna get your phone out, or...?" she finally asks after a while.

josh sighs like her request causes him great pain. "okay, fine. if you insist..."

she squawks indignantly. "this was all your idea, dude!" josh sticks his tongue out at her, and, like the incredibly mature adult she is, she sticks hers out back at him. he pinches her side in retaliation and the action grants him a small shriek, accompanied by a real, full smile laced with her laughter. his lips curl up automatically as he watches her. his thumb presses down and the camera goes  _click_.

josh doesn't bother to look at the picture. he tosses his phone down somewhere on the floor and shifts jim out of the way so he can reach for debby properly, placing kisses on every part of her can: her forehead, eyelids, nose, chin, shoulders, neck and collarbone. she lets him, occasionally giggling quietly about how cold his nose is and josh smiles and thinks about how much he loves the woman in his arms.

 

_[the first picture is a woman is curled up on a couch, hand resting on a dog as she stares out the window._

_the second picture is a couple laughing. the woman is looking in the general direction of the camera, but the man is looking at the woman as he smiles.]_

**joshuadun:** **i interrupted her in her thinking bubble again, but it's okay because i made her laugh afterwards. picture perfect.**

**Author's Note:**

> short fic because I missed valentines day. thanks for reading! leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a nice day/night/whatever. stay street.


End file.
